


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #44

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [47]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barista Blaine, Conversations, Drabble, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imjusttryingtobesomebody asked: burt comes for a surprise visit and drops into blaine’s store without warning and blaine gets flustered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #44

  
Blaine sighs and watches the clock tick another minute as the front door doesn’t open. It’s one of those rare nights where the store is almost empty and Blaine is bored out of his mind. He’s already mopped the floors, Spirit-cleaned the drains, and dusted the baseboards. The cups are stocked, the dishes are clean, and the pastry case is as orderly as it can be despite being mostly empty by this time of night. Jeff is stocking the condiment bars to within an inch of their lives and Blaine has resorted to rinsing and re-rinsing shot glasses just to give himself something to do.

“You’re about to get married, son,” a gruff, familiar voice comes from over the counter. “What are you doing here?”

Blaine looks up sharply to see Burt Hummel standing in front of him, wearing a Hummel Tires and Lube jacket and a worn baseball cap. Blaine starts in surprise and almost drops the shot glasses he’s holding in his suddenly nerveless hands.

“Mr. Hummel!” He exclaims. He’s glad his voice doesn’t break.

“How many times I gotta tell you to call me Burt?” Kurt’s father says fondly.

Blaine flushes and ducks his head.

 _Father-in-law, father-in-law_ , his brain repeats. He’s marrying Kurt on Saturday. The very thought of it makes his insides squirm happily and his heart race. It’s been building for months and somehow it still feels unreal. Impossible. But it’s not.

“Sorry, sir. Burt,” Blaine corrects himself. He wipes his damp palms on his apron. Almost three years and Burt still intimidates him. He doesn’t think that will ever quite go away. “Uhm, so-”

“What am I doing here?” Burt asks for Blaine. He’s smiling, and despite the differences of their facial features, he reminds Blaine of Kurt in that moment. The warmth and the soul-deep kindness. The love for him. Blaine has seen pictures of Kurt’s mom and knows Kurt gets his finer, sharper features from her, but his capacity to love, his ability to care for Blaine the way he does, is all Burt’s doing. Blaine knows he could never have a better father-in-law than Mr. Hummel.

“You weren’t at the house with Kurt and I just wanted to be sure everything was ok.” His voice is concerned and his eyes are warm hazel.

Blaine nods and feels warm down to his toes. “Yeah, I just. I was still on the schedule and I didn’t-” Blaine doesn’t know how to tell Burt how anxious he’s been feeling all week, all month. How he wakes up in the middle of the night and stares at the ceiling, going over the plans for Saturday again and again, until Kurt wraps him up in his arms and he can finally sleep to the sound of Kurt’s steady heartbeat under his ear. He doesn’t know how to tell Burt that it catches him off guard sometimes - that he’s getting married - and it stops him in his tracks.

But Blaine’s not afraid. He’s as certain of this - of Kurt - as he is of the sun and the stars and the scent of coffee in the morning. But he’s nervous. This (Kurt, love, family) is everything he never thought he’d have. Except he has it, that undefinable it. Kurt is his - has been and will continue to be. Blaine has no doubts about that whatsoever, even if sometimes he still doesn’t quite understand how he’s the one for Kurt. But he is.

“Son,” Burt says. He lifts his cap and rubs at his creased forehead. “Whatever you’re feeling right now is exactly what you should be feeling. Worried. Eager. Scared. Completely out of your mind. It’s all natural. You’re getting married. That’s a big thing. The biggest thing. I’d be worried if you weren’t freaking out at least a little. I remember when I married my Liz, I couldn’t even tie my own shoes for a week leading up to the big day I was so damn nervous.”

Burt chuckles to himself and Blaine smiles. He can’t wait to have every holiday with this man from now on, to hear every story he’s got, to be a part of his family.

 _Father-in-law_ , Blaine thinks.

“Thanks, Burt. I mean it. It’s - I’m so ready for this. I am.” Blaine presses both of his hands to his chest. “But it’s, well, it’s kind of unbelievable. I love your son more than I can even begin to say. And I’m going to do everything I can to make sure he knows it and you know it. Forever. I promise.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me, Blaine. I know it. I can see it. My boy’s been crazy for you from the moment he saw you, and I’m guessing it’s the same for you too. I am,” Burt swallows. “I am so, so happy for the both of you, ok? And so proud of everything you’re accomplishing together.”

Blaine can’t help it. He comes around the side of the bar. Burt’s arms open for him and Blaine walks right into the hug. Burt smells of aftershave, motor oil, and laundry and his arms are strong around Blaine’s body.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Burt mumbles after several long moments, rubbing at Blaine’s back. Blaine’s breath hitches. He blinks away tears and has nothing to say to that.

Blaine slowly draws out of Burt’s hold. He clears his throat and straightens his apron.

“Can I, uh, make you something to drink?” Blaine runs through every drink he knows how to make, trying to figure out just what Burt would like. He wants to make him something special, but he knows Burt prefers things simple.

“Oh, just a regular cup of coffee will do just fine.”

Blaine slips back behind the bar and reaches for a mug. “Can you stay for a bit?” He asks, biting his lower lip softly. “We’re closing up soon, but - I’d like you to stay if you can.”

“Of course.” Burt slides onto one of the bar stools lined up along one side of the counter. Blaine sets the coffee down in front of Burt.

“Saturday is going to be a good day,” he says softly and Burt grins at him.

“That it is, son.”

_Father-in-law._


End file.
